


No eres él.

by Steildottir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Relationships: Lance/Sven (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	No eres él.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, al despertar inmediatamente sintió un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Lo primero que apareció frente a su mirada fue un chico moreno. Este lo miraba con preocupación. 

— ¿Isamu..? 

Dijo, intentando alcanzar la mejilla del otro con su mano. Su cuerpo no tenía muchas fuerzas cómo para lograrlo.

El de tez morena lo observó confundido. ¿Quién era Isamu? 

— Me llamo Lance. Estás en un hospital. 

¿Hospital? ¿Que había pasado? Intentó hablar pero su garganta estaba seca. Quería respuestas. ¿Por qué estaba allí? 

Lance le sonrió dulcemente. — Es mejor que descanses, podremos hablar más tarde. 

"Podemos hablar más tarde"

Las palabras de Lance resonaron fuertemente en su mente. 

El suave tono de su voz sonaba buenas justo cómo Isamu. Su sonrisa era igual de cegadora.

Pasó el tiempo y el "hablar más tarde" se transformó en un "hablemos toda la tarde".

Cada tarde Lance iba con Sven a hablar con él; a veces era para saber si recordó algo de su accidente, a veces preguntando sobre sus gustos, y otras veces simplemente hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

Sven se dió cuenta que Lance no era Isamu. Eran diferentes, eran únicos. 

Su corazón sabía que no iba a ver a Isamu otra vez. Pero quería engañarse a sí mismo para no afrontar la realidad.

Además su corazón luchaba contra un fuerte sentimiento hacía Lance.

Ya no le gustaba Lance porque se parecía a Isamu. Le gustaba Lance porque era él mismo y no otra persona.


End file.
